Rin In Wonderland: The Beginning of Len Pendragon
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Rin was feeling down after breaking up with Mikuo. Miki and Teto decide to take her to the town's carnival to cheer her up. Little did she know that her wonderland would soon start there…


AN: Hi! :D

Story behind this idea: Well I searching for Rin x Len pics when I found one that I really liked and suddenly a weird idea came to mind while I was staring at the pic and listening to music.

This is the random idea I got while looking at that said pic. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Rin was feeling down after breaking up with Mikuo. Miki and Teto decide to take her to the town's carnival to cheer her up. Little did she know that her wonderland would soon start there…

Rin In Wonderland: The Beginning of Len Pendragon Kagamine

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Misery. Pain. Hurt. I deserve to die" Rin sighed somberly as she looked at the closed window watching the rain cry outside. The dripping water hit the roof of her house loudly as she laid down on her couch with one arm over her face.

"Aww don't say that, Rinny!" A worried girl begged her taking Rin's free hand. "Teto, he was my everything. He was so sweet and kind. I'll never be happy ever again!" Rin wailed as her tears slid down her cheeks.

Teto frowned, she hated seeing her friend so sad. Rin got up from the couch leaving Teto sitting there as she went to the window and opened it. The cold breeze hit her face drying her hot tears away. Rin closed her eyes admiring the beautiful water. She inhaled the fresh scent of rain just thinking about everything.

Why does it rain? Were the heavens just as sad as she was? Did they cry out telling the world of their pain? Were the angels sad?

Rin faced her hand palm up as she felt the small drops splashing on her hand. She opened her eyes looking up to the darken skies. "Rin, it's already been a week" Teto whispered as Rin's heart stung at the mention of the time without him.

"Sweetie, you need to move on" Teto continued as Rin turned around. "I… can't" She shook as the tears spilled. Teto walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Rin held onto Teto just crying her pain away.

She knew her boyfriend was the one for her. She felt it. She wanted it to be true and last forever. He was kind, funny, sweet, and always there for her. How could such a good thing turn sour the next?

Rin rested her head on Teto's lap as they watched the opened window. The rain dripped down and into the living room as the clouds moved from dark to darker. Teto and Rin stayed in silence as Teto soothingly caressed Rin's face and hair telling her over and over that she would be happy once again.

That sadden day as the heavens cried along with Rin's depression; she fell asleep in the comfort of her best friend Teto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning the birds chirped happily announcing their wakening from their night's rest. They greeted the earth with their friendly songs. Rin fluttered her eyes opened to the sun's bright ray coming in through the window she left opened all night.

She got off of Teto's lap and walked to the window. She inhaled the scents of the sweet roses growing outside and the sakura trees that shook its beautiful pale pink petals onto the world. She smiled hugging herself feeling much better from last night.

She turned to glance over at Teto; who herself was just barely waking up as she stretched and yawned. "Morning" She greeted yawning again. Rin smiled nodding greeting in silence. "How are you feeling?" Teto asked.

Rin thought about it for a second. She was still hurting but she knew that better days would be upon her once again. She knew that she couldn't stay sad forever, which would make her friends sick with worry as well.

"Heeeey Rinny! Teto!" Rin heard someone yell from outside. Rin turned around seeing her friend Miki running with a piece of paper in her hands. She waved it up and down as she opened the small gate to Rin's house. Shutting the gate, Miki ran up to the opened window.

"I have great news!" She shouted and ran to the front door. Rummaging through her pockets she found the gold key that Rin had given her in case of emergencies. Quickly shoving the key into the hole she twisted it around and opened the door.

"I have great news!" Miki repeated herself as Teto rolled her eyes, "Spill it already woman!" She yelled as Miki tried to smooth the wrinkles of the paper. "A carnival is coming to town! We should go! There's going to be all sorts of rides and especially food stands! Think of the cherries waiting to be eaten!" She handed the paper to Teto with a toothy smile.

"How are you feeling?" Miki asked Rin as Rin nodded and shrugged her shoulders indicating she was so-so. "Hey, this is great! It starts today! We should definitely go! How 'bout it, Rin?" Teto asked handing her the paper to look over.

The white paper had balloons and a clown and smiling children on it. It had all the information on it with what games and rides and food stands would be there. She noticed the red giant circle marked over the cherry stand's number code. She smiled seeing why Miki was super excited to go.

"Sure" She told them seeing their shinning eyes and begging pouts. "Yatta!" Teto and Miki cheered hugging Rin at the same time. Rin shook her head smiling.

Rin took a shower while her friends went to their own houses to get ready. Wrapping her towel around herself she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Please bring me happiness once again' She begged and closed her eyes. She hoped for a few seconds and then continued to get dressed. She wore a dark blue plaid summer dress, brown shorts underneath, and pulled up her long black socks that came to her knees. Drying her hair she blow dried it and brushed. She placed a dark plaid bow that matched her outfit on her head. Rin heard the doorbell ring, she sighed knowing it was probably Teto since she didn't have a copy of her key.

She took her dark brown boots and walked down to open the door. Teto walked in wearing a black shirt, red vest, a ruffled red skirt, red and white stockings, a silver bat shaped necklace, and black ballerina flats.

"Ready?" Teto jumped as Rin shook her head, "Almost" She told her as she sat down on her couch and put on her boots. "Where's Miki?" Rin asked as Teto pointed outside shaking her head, "At the fair already. She couldn't stand being away from her precious cherries"

Rin got up smiling and patting Teto's head. They walked out of the house as Rin locked it. Once they were on the sidewalk Teto turned around and started walking backwards looking up to the clear blue skies. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asked as Rin nodded looking up herself at the calm heavens that were smiling with its breezy wind and warm ray of sunshine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once at the carnival Teto twirled around smiling inhaling the sweet scent of the bakery next to them. "Mm! I love French bread!" She smiled widely as Rin nodded smiling. "Is it okay if I go inside? I really want to buy some before it gets too late" She begged taking both Rin's hands in hers.

Rin nodded silently as Teto quickly hugged her and ran off to the bakery yelling something like, "Bread here I come!"

Rin smiled at her friend's happiness. She loved that her friends found happiness and joy in simple things. She watched as children ran around pretending to be planes, she watched mothers walking with strollers, little kids licking their melting ice creams, especially the lovers holding hands.

She sighed sadly remembering when she too had someone special that cared about her. Her heart felt shattered into a million pieces. She hoped for someone to collect her pieces and mend her broken heart together once again.

She walked as the cool breeze swayed her dress around, her giant bow twitching in the wind like bunny ears. She stopped in her path as she saw her ex. He was smiling and holding another girl's hand. The girl laughed as he chuckled. She watched him as he stopped too and glanced over at her.

He came closer with his new significant other. "Rin" He stated as if not really happy to see her. She frowned, "Mikuo" She whispered as his new girlfriend just eyed her up and down scoffing in disgust.

"Be seeing you…" Mikuo said as he left with his new girl.

Rin stood there looking down at her feet, the tears stung her eyes as they wanted to descend down. She shook her head not wanting to revert back to that sad person she was yesterday. As she stood there she felt someone bumped into her side.

Seeing a white rabbit with her wallet in its mouth she gasped. 'My wallet!' She thought as she quickly started in a sprint to chase the rabbit down. While she was running she spotted Miki in a cherry eating competition.

She ignored it seeing the rabbit standing by a man with a balloon stand. She extended her arm asking it to wait in silence as the rabbit set her wallet on the ground and jumped up to the stand to snip every balloon away.

They descended to the skies above as the rabbit took her wallet and ran into an alleyway. Rin sighed seeing the varies balloons floating above. She marveled at how beautiful they looked but she couldn't stay long gazing at them as she ran into the alley after the pesky wallet stealing little white rabbit.

She looked right and left for the rabbit but didn't see it, just her wallet laying on the ground. She bend down to pick it up thinking how troublesome it was to retrieve her stolen money.

When she got up again two men wearing identical employee pinstriped red vest appeared in front of her. "Hey pretty lady. How would you like to go on a date?" One man with brown hair asked flirting with her. Rin knew these men, she recognized them as Meito and Luki – Mikuo's friends.

She stayed silent as the other with pink hair pushed on, "Are ya single?" He asked winking when someone gently placed their hand on Rin's shoulder. "There you are sweetheart. I've been looking for you" The smooth husky voice said.

"Hey, leave man. We're busy here!" Meito gritted his teeth.

The mysterious man smirked, "Oh really now? It seemed to me like you two were just leaving" He replied as he twirled his finger around then pointed left and right. Meito and Luki suddenly marched like toy soldiers and walked off.

"Don't mind them. They're really not that bad, just flirty. Where to? I'll be your escort this fine day" The man asked as he took Rin's soft hand in his. She glanced up at him as he was taller than she, she blushed and said, "Just back to the bakery to meet up with my friend"

He nodded as she took hold of his arm, "Don't be scared. I'm being followed" He told her calmly as he walked with her trying to find an exit to the main carnival street. Suddenly red and blue shadows started coming out of the walls dripping. The man sighed annoyed as he turned left. "It seems you're involved now, I'm sorry, hold on tight" He sweetly commanded as the shadows grew and raced to catch them.

They cornered Rin and the man as he gently snaked his arm around her waist and jumped. "Just straighten your legs and walk" He instructed as they appeared over the carnival. Rin gasped as she did what she was told.

"Easy, isn't it?" He asked chuckling melodically. There was an air about him so calm, free spirited, so charming, and ever so kind. He held both of her hands as his blue jacket floated like a support. "You're a natural!" He complimented as she giggled for the first time in a entire week.

She blushed as he held her with so much loving care. He walked over to the bakery and placed her ever so gently onto the balcony. "I'll try to throw them off. They're so annoying. Stay here until it's safe to go out" He instructed as her words got stuck in her throat. All she could manage to croak was, "'Kay"

He chuckled at her cute innocence. "That's my girl' He winked waving his arm and jumping off the balcony with his jacket puffing up with air. Rin looked down seeing that he wasn't there. She sighed wanting to know who he was.

She walked off downstairs seeing Teto carrying a bag stuffed with assortment of varies breads. "Oh hey Rinny!" Teto greeted as she walked to Rin. Rin nodded still having her head high in the clouds. She felt different from before.

There was hope, sunshine, love, and everything delightful in her eyes now. She no longer saw Mikuo in her eyes but that mysterious young man.

All she heard from her dearest friend was "Blah blah blah bread blah" Coming out of her mouth as she sighed dreamily. Before she knew it they were at the cherry stand waiting for Miki to receive her prize for eating thirty pounds in cherries. "Don't mess with the queen of cherries!" Miki announced to the men laying on floor with their belts undone rubbing their tummy aches.

She smiled victoriously as she took her prize money and other gifts such as a box of cherries. She showed Rin and Teto but Rin wasn't paying attention as she saw bubbles float by her. One popped in her cheek softy as it showed images of the mysterious guy.

She looked left and right trying to find the source of the bubbles. Her heart ached to see him, she was tired of being depressed. Her heart felt just like bubbles; so light and care free.

She closed one eye to try and see further as she saw the same blue jacket he was wearing standing by the beautiful teal dolphin shaped large fountain. "I'll be right back" She spoke up as she ran hearing Teto and Miki calling out her name in the distance. She didn't care about them for now as she passed people just to get to him. She hoped her eyes didn't deceive her as she finally reached the fountain bending down with her hands on her knees panting.

He chuckled walking from behind the fountain. "Missed me?" He asked lightly as she blushed and nodded. He smiled snapping his fingers, a white rose appeared from thin air. "For you, my dear" He smiled handing her the rose.

She took it gently and inhaled its peaceful scent. He caressed her cheek admiring her cute nature. "What is your name?" He asked kindly as she looked up to him with rosy cheeks. "Rin, Rin Kagami" She replied, "Yours?" she asked as he placed a kiss on her hand bending down. "Len Pendragon Kagamine" He placed his right hand over his heart and bowed. She smiled as he got up.

"Care to join me for a stroll around the carnival?" He asked politely as she nodded taking his arm and walking with him deeper into the carnival where vendors where constantly yelling, children laughing, couples holding hands, and the elderly sitting and watching.

She blushed as she felt his well defined arm, she felt safe and protected with him. She only just met him a few minutes ago but already she's forgotten who Mikuo was or why she was so sad before.

He treated her kindly with respect like a gentleman as he took her on the ferris wheel and played a few games letting her win. She giggled as his jokes as her heart lighten up and her limbs felt mushy like if she were made out of jello.

Len was enjoying himself as well but he always was on the lookout for Meiko – The Queen of Wasted Hearts. She was a nasty mean lady who always was watching him with one of her spy shadows or Kaito her faithful servant of blue.

When the sun set awaiting the fall of night it hurt him to leave Rin as she intrigued him very much. She was interesting and he felt somehow very drawn and attracted to her. He parted way kissing her cheek as the carnival's fountain lights lit up. "Will I ever see you again?" Rin asked hoping there would be a next time as one day just seemed too short of a time.

He chuckled smiling; Len kissed her forehead taking her hands in his and whispered, "Perhaps"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! I don't know if I'll continue it but as for now I will leave it In-Progress depending on how much feedback I get :]

Just a mix of Howl's Moving Castle and Alice In Wonderland.

I don't own either ideas nor Vocaloid - Just this idea~

Please R&R! Alert! Plz & Thankies! :D


End file.
